


Did We Really Just...

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of the Rainbow-Haired Housemates [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Miracles forget Kuroko at the airport. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We Really Just...

**Author's Note:**

> Short dumb fic that is mostly crack. This is to celebrate the fact that exams are/are almost over for pretty much everyone, I guess? Plus I had a suck-ish day, so hah. These idiots never cease to cheer me up.

“Ahhh, that was fun!” Kise exclaimed as he stretched his arms behind his back. 

Midorima was still a little pale despite it having been two days plus a plane trip back from California in the United States. “That was not fun,” he ground out, his lucky item, a ruler, in a vice grip. “I most certainly did not have fun riding with that _monster_ —”

“You didn’t think that was fun, Midorima?” Akashi asked as he suddenly materialized in between Midorima and Murasakibara, making the former yelp and the latter impassively glance down at him. Akashi smirked at the surprised look on Midorima’s face. “Kuroko taught me how to do that. He said that it works even if you don’t have a low presence like him.” 

Midorima didn’t have time to cuss out Kuroko because he was too busy panicking. After all, the _monster_ was standing right next to him. “No, I did not have fun. I am never going on another rollercoaster again,” he muttered, a shudder running down his spine when he thought back to what had happened. 

Akashi had gotten a little _too_ attached to the rollercoasters.

Aomine glanced over at the still-pale Midorima and snorted before realizing something. He stopped mid-step, making the others stop, too. “What’s up, Mine-chin?” Murasakibara drawled as he watched Aomine whip around in an increasingly frantic manner. 

“Where… Where’s Tetsu?”

Everyone else froze. Akashi and Midorima exchanged a _look_. 

_Don’t tell me…  
_

* * *

 

Collapsing on a bench in an airport, one Kuroko Tetsuya let out a heavy sigh as he screwed up his face in annoyance. 

_They forgot me._

* * *

 

“Shit! Akashi stop, you’re driving like a madman!” Aomine shouted, clinging to the seat in front of him so he didn’t go flying away. 

“Akashicchi, are you trying to kill us?!” Kise wailed as he clung onto Murasakibara, who was standing and holding onto the hoops hanging from the ceiling in a death-grip. Even the giant was pale at Akashi’s driving. 

“Akashi, stop! If we die in a crash, Kuroko’s going to come to the afterlife and kill us again!” Midorima yelled desperately, as he held onto the pole near the entrance for dear life. 

Akashi had a wild look in his red eyes, and all of the other men in the bus _still_ wondered how he was managing to drive this thing when he was so short and the seat was so high. 

(They would die for sure if he knew what they were thinking.) 

After all, Akashi, the second shortest in their group, was driving a bus like a whole fleet of police cars were chasing after him. 

It was a bit of a long story. Currently, they had no cars despite the fact that Akashi could just buy one for them, so they needed to find the nearest mode of transportation. The train was too far and would take too long to get back to the airport, and the bus they had ridden back to their apartment was long gone. But, as luck would have it, there was an empty bus pulling up to the curb. However, the driver was an old man. Akashi paid him a thick wad of yen and then unceremoniously kicked him off the bus and waved the others on up. Akashi had insisted on driving, and that brought them here. 

“I told Aomine to ensure that we did not accidentally leave Kuroko behind, but of course, I should have known that I couldn’t leave such a task to _Aho_ mine,” Akashi hissed, making the blue-haired man yelp and duck down in his seat. “Now, we have to hurry before something happens to Kuroko. Who knows? He might try to get home on his own, or he might get kidnapped.”

Midorima tried to protest. “Akashi, that’s ridiculous—”

Akashi whipped around to face him, making the whole bus scream because he had taken his eyes off the road. Somehow, he still expertly managed to dodge other cars. “Is it, Midorima? Really?” He asked, raising an eyebrow meaningfully. Midorima paled when he remembered. 

Oh. Right. They had let Kuroko get kidnapped once. 

Satisfied at everyone’s pale faces, Akashi turned back to the road. Soon enough, they were pulling up to the airport, and Akashi slid the bus into the pick-up zone. He opened the doors, and there were already people waiting. 

“Sorry, this is a private bus,” Akashi said, sharply, as he redirected those people to a different bus. The poor, confused people followed the commanding redhead’s direction. “Murasakibara, stay here and redirect people to the other buses. Everyone else, let’s look for Kuroko.” 

They didn’t have to go far. Kuroko had seen the bus and instinctively knew his former captain was driving it, and watched in silent amusement as Akashi, Midorima, Kise, and Aomine strode toward the airport entrance, with the latter three looking as if they might throw up at any second. 

“Thank you for coming to get me so fast,” Kuroko said to Akashi as he approached. Even now, he was still somewhat amazed by the ease with which Akashi managed to spot him. Akashi just smiled and ruffled his hair while the others screamed or nearly screamed by his sudden appearance. 

Kise was the first to recover. “Kurokocchi! I’m so sorry we left you behind!” He cried as he hugged Kuroko. Kuroko tried to push him away, but Kise’s grip was too tight. 

“Kise-kun,” he gasped, struggling. “I can’t… breathe…”

“Get off Tetsu, idiot!” Aomine growled as he easily threw Kise off Kuroko. The blond started wailing, which everyone else ignored. “You okay, Tetsu?” Aomine checked as he ruffled his former shadow’s hair. Kuroko smiled at him. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for coming to get me.”

“Don’t get separated from the group, nanodayo,” Midorima huffed, but he still gave Kuroko a nod to say that he was glad that he was alright. Kuroko gave him a brief smile in return. 

“Where’s Murasakibara-kun?” He asked, curious, and Akashi chuckled and nodded toward the bus, where Murasakibara was so scary-looking that no one dared to approach the bus. Kuroko sweatdropped. “Ah.” 

They went back to the bus, with the four taller teens flanking Kuroko so that he didn’t get lost again. Everyone scrambled out of the pathway of the intimidating men—Kuroko chuckled at that. They were all in their early twenties, but they still received the same reactions as they used to back in middle school. 

“Ah, you found Kuro-chin~” Murasakibara drawled and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. A tick mark appeared on the cyan-colored man’s forehead, but he didn’t slap away the giant’s hand this time. “Welcome back~”

“I’m home,” Kuroko replied, simply, but everyone else smiled. As Kuroko followed everyone else in the bus, Aomine slung an arm over his shoulders. 

“Hold on tight, Tetsu,” he said, seriously, making Kuroko look at him in bewilderment. “Akashi drives like a crazy person, seriously.”

Kuroko looked to Akashi, who only flashed him a wide grin. A shiver ran down Kuroko’s spine, and he gripped Aomine’s arm tightly. 

_If I die here, I’d like for Nigou to go to Kagami-kun._

And they were off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko you little shit I’m laughing. 
> 
> This was 85% crack and 15% fluff. I don’t even know. By the way, Kuroko wanted to visit his uncle who lives in California, so naturally, his housemates tagged along. His uncle then recommended they go to Disneyland and well...
> 
> Akashi got addicted to rollercoasters and took Kuroko, Midorima, and Aomine down. The other two were too scared to go on one with him. Kuroko texted Mayuzumi and Nijimura about it, and both of them laughed their asses off at them and said Send pictures. Kuroko still hasn’t forgiven them. 
> 
> But he still sent them pictures, and Kuroko believes they died from laughter because they didn’t text him back after he sent them the picture from Splash Mountain where Akashi’s wearing Mickey Mouse ears. Kuroko’s clinging to Akashi in that picture, also wearing ears, but he looks like he’s about to throw up, and he is, because that was their fifth time in a row on Splash Mountain because it was closing and no one else was there. Let’s just say that Akashi is the only one who can tolerate so many drops and bumpy rides in one day out of the six of them. (I don’t actually know if you can throw up just by going on Splash Mountain five times. I think my family survived it okay...?)


End file.
